


Sacrifices Made in a Small World

by DemiHunterWizard2001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: (if the info is inaccurate), F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I know a good amount about supernatural but not enough to say for certain, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm only on season 3, Might get parts of the supernatural timeline wrong, Temporary Character Death, au-ish, don't hate, i actually hate myself for writing this, so I'll say, well ain't this a shit show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiHunterWizard2001/pseuds/DemiHunterWizard2001
Summary: Travis makes a terrible sacrifice. Katie is the one that has to pick up the pieces.In the end, she prays. She prays to God, singular with a capital G for the first time in years.The answer comes in the form of an angel and two supernatural hunting brothers, who also happen to be Travis' distant cousins.What a small world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This actually sucks.  
> Anyway, I liked writing this. I don't know when I'll update or how long it'll be. I'm planning to make it longer than two, but I don't know.  
> Enjoy!

"Dammit!" 

Travis Stoll was pissed at the gods. Seriously, it's been only a month and a half since the Giant War and a new quest had already been issued, involving him, his brother, and his girlfriend, Katie Gardner. Of course, the three of them were slightly opposed to leaving again, but this one was issued by Hermes to find his caduceus which was stolen.

The three demigods finally found the culprit, a rogue demigod daughter of Dolos that never made it to camp. She instead found Luke and his army during the Titan War.   
Of course, she used her heritage to deceive monsters, to trick them into following her. So when she was found, she had a small army of hellhounds, empousae, cyclops, and many different monsters. 

"Dammit!" 

He stabbed at a hellhound while simultaneously dodging an empousa. The hellhound immediately burst into gold dust. 

"Travis!"

He whipped around to see an explosion of golden dust. Katie was standing there, sword in hand.

"Watch your back." 

She leapt back into battle, fighting like a whirlpool of carnage. Travis smiled to himself for a split second before resuming the fight.

By some miracle of the gods, the three demigods managed to defeat the monsters. It helped that all of them were low-leveled monsters that were easy for the demigoddess to manipulate. The few that were left alive were being taken care of by Connor, leaving Katie and Travis open to take care of the daughter of Dolos.

She was younger that Travis had expected, probably about fourteen or fifteen years old. Her eyes reminded him of the puppy dog eyes that Connor used to flash at him when he wanted something. Suddenly, those eyes narrowed into lethal daggers. 

“Give up!” He yelled at her. The girl smiled. 

“He would have wanted me to do this.”

Travis assumes that the “he” mentioned was actually Luke. The way she spoke about him was as if he was dead, which Luke now was. Did she know that Luke had switched sides during the last few seconds of the war?

“I CAN’T LOSE IT!"

She charged, dagger out. Travis sidestepped and pulled it his sword. Katie did the same. The girl whipped around and snarled. 

“He took me in. Raised me. Told me about the gods and how they had abandoned me. I vowed to destroy them all, one by one, starting with my father!”

She charged again. Travis noticed that her fighting technique was sloppy, with flailing arms and reckless decisions. He looked at Katie, who seemed to have come to the same conclusion. 

Travis really didn’t want to kill the girl. He really didn’t, which was why they were going to knock her out as fast as possible. If he was being honest, he was quite tired as well. He wanted this to be over. 

She charged for the third time, deciding to focus on only one of them. She chose him. Travis dove to the side and, using the hilt of his blade, jabbed it into the back of her head. The daughter of Dolos collapsed in a boneless pile. Travis sheathed his sword and walked over to Katie. 

“You alright?” He asked, glancing at her to see if she had any terrible wounds. Other than the scratches and bruises, there was nothing too severe. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?”

“Uh, I think so?”

Katie shook her head, chuckling. 

“You look completely fine.”

Travis wrapped her in a hug, burying his face in her shoulder. She laughed again. 

“Travis, go find the caduceus. Take Connor with you. I’ll make sure the girl doesn't escape."

He let her go reluctantly and nodded, turning his back on her and scouting the area for Connor.

"Be careful Travis!" She shouted as he walked away. He flashed a thumbs up before continuing on.

He finally found Connor, standing near a pile of golden dust with the caduceus already in hand.

"Haha I found it before you did!" He teased, pointing and laughing. Travis pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"That's not fair Connor! You had a head start while we were fighting the girl!"

He just shrugged.

"Not my problem. I'm gonna be dad's favorite now!"

"We both got it, moron!"

"But I was the one that found it, doofus!"

Travis decided to do the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at his little brother. Connor stuck his tongue out it retaliation. Both of them stood like that for a minute, refusing to back down. 

Travis sighed after two minutes and retracted his tongue.

"This is stupid. Come on, we should get back to Katie now."

The two Stoll brothers made there way back to the battlefield in silence. Nothing made a noise.

A sudden scream pierced the air, making them jump. Travis recognized it though. His stomach dropped down to his toes as he looked at his brother. There was a look of terror and urgency on his face.

"Katie." They both whispered in unison. Connor moved first, sprinting back to the battlefield. Travis followed suit. His height came into play as his long legs helped him bound across the land easily and quickly, overtaking Connor is no time.

The clearing came into view, where they had fought the girl. She was sitting on top of Katie, stabbing her repeatedly with her dagger. The girl looked up, covered in blood with a feral grin, before running away.

Travis didn't wait for his brother. He fell to his knees next to Katie, who was gasping for breath. Her stomach oozed blood from multiple stab wounds. Connor faltered beside him before sprinting in the direction the rogue demigoddess had gone.

"Hang on Katie." Travis muttered, pressing his hands against the wounds. "Hang on. You'll be alright."

His heart thumped painfully against his ribcage. As one hand continued applying pressure to her wounds, the other searched frantically in his pocket for the bag of ambrosia.

"No no no no no!"

He couldn't find it. There was no plastic baggie anywhere. It must've fallen out during battle. Damn jackets without zip-up pockets.

"Travis."

Katie smiled wistfully as she looked up at him. Her lips pulled apart to say something, but she never got the chance. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes became glassy. Her skin lost all of it's color. 

Travis' mind went blank. He couldn't comprehend that his girlfriend was dead. She couldn't be. He had just talked to her ten minutes ago.

"Katie."

He gathered her body in his arms, cradling her against his chest. There was no way.

"Wake up Kate."

Tears slipped down his cheeks down to her face. A sob hiccuped out of his throat. He pressed his face into her shoulder.

"KATIE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis strikes the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me now.  
> I warned you guys about the lack of an update schedule.  
> Oh well.

"Travis, you've been standing there for hours."

  
Connor placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, calming. Travis didn't even flinch. His eyes remained glued to the lifeless corpse of his dead girlfriend. He had cried out every tear already. He didn't feel sorrow or grief at the moment. Just numbness. An empty feeling that refused to go away. Like his heart had died along with her.

Wordlessly, Connor stepped away. Travis knew he was only trying to help, but he couldn't do anything at the moment. Comfort wasn't needed because he wasn't grieving yet. He was in disbelief. It didn't feel real. It was a nightmare that he was going to wake from.

It just felt so real.

Katie's head lolled to the side. He had closed her eyes in respect, but done nothing else. She was still covered in her own blood, her hair still tangled from the battle. The dozens of scratches and bruises still littered her body, although the blood had stopped gushing as her heart stopped beating. The life in her face and under her skin had been extinguished, leaving her gray and limp.

It was terrifying. Katie was the one that was always so full of life. She was a daughter of Demeter! She worked hours under the hot sun and was extremely tan. Her eyes were as green as the grass she walked on. Seeing her now, with death in her eyes and death in her skin, was unnerving.

Travis stood there until nightfall. When the moonlight washed Katie in it's light, he turned to the door of the abandoned cabin and left. 

Every time he felt the wind brush against his hair or he heard the animals calling to each other in the distance, he thought of Katie. How she would run her fingers through his hair or yell at him when she was annoyed. Every flower he passed reminded him of her. Everything somehow made him think of her.

Depressing. 

He just wished he could bring her back. He would do anything to bring her back.

"Poor Travis."

Travis's head snapped up. There was a lady with dark hair that brushed her shoulders and red, supernatural eyes. She wore a simple black dress.

For some reason, Travis couldn't bring himself to even care.

"What do you want." He mumbled. "Just go away."

The woman clicked her tongue mockingly.

"Can't do that honey. Besides, when you hear the deal, you won't want me to leave."

"What deal can you possibly make. There's only one thing I want and you can't possibly give it to me."

The woman was suddenly at his side, brushing her fingers up and down his shoulder.

"Oh, I know what you want."

"Really? Do tell me."

She stopped in front of him.

"You want your little girlfriend back."

Travis froze. He could see the lady, if it even was a lady, smile in satisfaction. 

"Kaitlyn Marie Gardner."

He jumped to his feet and whipped out his sword, tip pointed at the base of her throat. She chuckled to herself.

"Who are you." He growled. 

"I'm a demon. Specifically, a Crossroads Demon. I specialize in the human soul market." She tilted her head. "But then again, you aren't completely human, are you."

A demon. 

Why not.

He lowered his sword.

"What's your offer?"

The demon closed the gap between them, reaching a hand out to caress his face.

"I can bring her back, your...Katie. But it's gonna cost you."

Travis felt what little common sense he had fade away at the mention of bringing Katie back.

"Did you-did you say you could bring her back?"

She nodded.

"Yep. I can bring her back and she can live a perfectly healthy life up until old age claims her in her sleep. You, however, will only be able to spend eight months of that time with her. That's all the time you get."

Somewhere deep inside of him, he knew this was the worst possible way to do this. Katie would kill him before his time expired, assuming this was actually real.

What about Connor? Percy? Annabeth? All of his friends and family back at Camp?

They wouldn't miss him. Besides, trading his life for Katie's would be the best possible outcome.

But shit.

Eight months until his ass was dragged into the Underworld or Tartarus or wherever he would end up.

"Why eight months?"

The demon laughed, a sinister sound that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

"You're half god. You're soul is...different. It's also very rare to see a demigod desperate enough to strike a deal with me. Your kind is all about killing monsters. They wouldn't think twice before killing me."

She pulled away.

"But enough chit-chat. What do you say? Deal or no deal?"

Travis didn't even hesitate.

"Deal."

The demon pressed her lips to his, pulling him to her. Travis felt something slipping out of him, but he couldn't describe what it was.

He pushed her away, breathless. His lips were dry and cracking with every breath he took. He was tired suddenly and his mouth tasted like actual crap.

"Well, I've got to go darling. A Winchester is calling my name!"

The demon disappeared, leaving Travis to wonder if the deal actually worked out the way it should have.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Travis didn't know what to expect when he got back to the cabin. Maybe Katie would still be lying on that bed, lifeless and pale. Maybe the deal didn't work. Maybe that demon decided to take his soul without even paying him back. 

When he did get back to the cabin, Connor was outside, tending to the fire. Travis passed him without a single word, worry consuming him.

He opened the door.

"Travis?"


End file.
